Solo un sentimiento
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [AU/ One-Shot] A veces ser tan frio puede arder. Camuflar algún sentimiento puede perjudicar, te puede delatar. Es una experiencia que creas tu propio infierno… Un infierno de sentimientos y solo basto con sentir uno solo.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Devil May Cry_ **No** _me pertenecen. Ni siquiera el personaje Oc que voy a incluir a continuación, le pertenece a mi querida amiga- primita VikaDan._

 **Aclaraciones:** _Como ya dije en el Disclaimer, ninguno de los personaje son de mi propiedad. Anggela le pertenece a VikaDan. [Verggela & DanTrish]Vergil x Anggela, Dante x Trish.(ejem no sé si se apoda "DanTrish", a esta pareja jajaja yo lo invente, si, no se llama así solo avísenme en los comentarios) Antes de empezar, este fanfic está dedicado para mi querida amiga, se lo debía por su cumpleaños __y por cierto, me disculpo por tardar en escribirlo :s , no fue mi intención. [AU/One-Shot]_

 **Summary:** _[AU/One-Shot]_ _A veces ser tan frió puede arder. Camuflar algún sentimiento puede perjudicar, te puede delatar. Es una experiencia que creas tu propio infierno… Un infierno de sentimientos y solo basto con sentir uno solo._

* * *

 **Solo un sentimiento.**

* * *

 _ **~C**_ _ongelar tus propias emociones, creas tu propio infierno_ **~ (1)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una casa abandonada en el bosque era su refugio por el momento, algunas habitaciones tenia completo las cuatro paredes y el techo pero el resto estaba destruido; muebles, cortinas hechas a mano quemadas y lleno de polvo igual que otras habitaciones. Quizás no haya nada, aunque por el momento seria su refugio para dormir o leer. Total pronto se va a mudar de un lugar a otro y es normal para él. La luna creciente posando y acompañado con el cielo estrellado le generaba esa sensación solitaria. Esto le ayudaba a pensar y en procesar de nuevo sus objetivos, la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana sin vidrios acompañaba el ambiente tranquilo.

Su espada Yamato se encontraba en una esquina del lado derecho de la habitación, no le preocupa porque a estas horas de la noche nadie se atrevería en adentrar al bosque. Se había despojado de su gabardina azul para utilizarlo como una sabana. La cama tenía una frazada arruinada pero sirve también para cubrir, este lugar lo encontró de casualidad…

En esta noche necesitaba meditar sobre sus sentimientos.

― _Anggela Aidoneus―_ pronuncio ese nombre con una sonrisa complacida _,_ así se llama la chica que capto de a poco su atención. Cerraba los ojos e imagina nuevamente el rostro de aquella joven tan inocente y perdida, igual de cuando la había visto llorar por primera vez.

Una joven que viene del Inframundo quien dice ser la hija de Hades y de Perséfone. Ojos rojizos tan intensos como si pudieras ver el mismo infierno y vaya que cualquiera se puede distraer con esos ojos, el cabello negro y liso por la cual se imagina que su mechones danzaban con el viento y con esa dulce sinfonía que hacia al cantar.

¿Quién lo diría no? Vergil estaba tan perdido en ella y eso que se trata de no bajar la guardia completamente; se siente raro al experimentar estos sentimientos después de mucho tiempo.

A veces internamente siente temor pero solo es un miedo a lo desconocido, es decir, en perder a alguien que ama y se podría decir como ejemplo en el caso de la madre de Nero. Siempre congelaba sus emociones porque podría delatar parte de su debilidad. Sin embargo, con la presencia de la nueva y recién llegada de Anggela en Devil May Cry, causo en Vergil una gran batalla infernal de emociones y eso se trata de las pocas veces que estuvieron juntos. Él no sabia que ella nunca experimentaba ciertos sentimientos humanos, cada detalle que sobre salía de la joven; él podía identificar algunas que ya conocía excepto una que había congelado completamente… _Amor._

― _Me pregunto si, a ella le sucede lo mismo._ _―_ pensaba con fijar su vista en el cielo estrellado.

 **…**

Ella había ayudado a Anggela en lograr que Patty pueda conciliar el sueño.

―Debo irme, Anggela. ―Trish musitó apoyando la palma de su mano izquierda a un lado de su cintura, su amiga se levanta de la cama para abrazarla.

―Nos vemos mañana, Trish. ―Anggela se despedía al terminar su abrazo. ― ¿Te vas a despedir de Lady y de Dante?

La joven asentía con la cabeza pero en el fondo dudaba en despedirse de Dante, aunque cuando llego al hogar en ningún momento se lo había cruzado y Lady estaba jugando sola al pool.

―Una pregunta Anggela…―hacia una pausa. ― ¿Viste a Vergil?

La joven negó con la cabeza ante tal pregunta. Sin embargo, toda forma no le sorprende saber que Vergil anda desaparecido o que anda deambulando por la tierra de los humanos.

―Bueno, me iré a despedirme del resto. ―comento al girar sobre sus talones para retirarse. ―Espero que tengas suerte con tu novio, Anggela.

Aidoneus reacciona después de esas palabras con sus mejillas coloradas y con su mirada fulminante de color rojo lava, aunque para su sorpresa aquella mujer ya no estaba.

― ¡Vergil no es mi novio! ―su voz casi era un murmullo. ―Maldición.

La azabache recuerda que sabe uno de los secretos más profundos de esa mujer, un secreto que quizás hasta Lady y Paty lo habrán notado. ¿Quién sabe? Porque a veces tanto ella como Aidoneus guardan o congelan sus emociones, incluyendo sus sentimientos. Tal vez esta enamorada profundamente del gruñón de Vergil y también Trish puede que este apasionada y encariñada con el arrogante Dante. Los hijos Sparda tenían una esencia que les llamaba la atención a ambas mujeres pero lo curioso es que ninguna lo admite.

¿Qué sucede en el caso de Dante?

Dante Sparda era todo un enredo ¿Por qué? Porque uno duda cuando admite lo que siente, quizás es su tono de voz que genera dudas en su compañera atractiva. Él se sintió atraído hacia Lady pero con la aparición de Trish; todo dio un giro inesperado ante su presencia, porque esa mujer de cabello rubio le trae recuerdos de un familiar. Sentimientos y otras emociones invadieron el escondido corazón del demonio, por más que sienta atracción física hacia ella; Dante tenía esa necesidad de tenerla a su lado y no solo en una noche apasionante, sino que la extrañaba y no es alguien de admitirlo porque también tenía orgullo al igual que su hermano.

Se podía distinguir a un sujeto conocido de un cabello platinado y una gabardina azulada que se acercaba al Devil May Cry. El demonio de gabardina rojiza le había reconocido y no le dio tanta importancia ya que se supone que vendría a visitar a alguien; este andaba recostado en el techo de su agencia, como si estuviera tratando de dormir después de una semana de trabajo.

― _Siempre tan perezoso ¿no?_ _―_ esa voz femenina y seductora capto su atención para que su cabeza gire a su derecha. Este sonríe ampliamente ante su presencia.

―Creí que ya te habías ido. ―habló mientras sus ojos azules hacían contacto visual con ella. ―Creí que te irías sin avisar.

―Solo pase para despedirme esta vez. ―contradecía ella al poner la palma de su mano izquierda en su cintura.

Él no le dijo nada porque la estaba contemplando con la luz de la luna. Simplemente se veía bonita para su gusto… Muy hermosa.

― ¿Alguna vez te dije que te ves bonita? ―preguntó Dante en un tono cariñoso y se incorpora rápidamente para quedar cara a cara con ella.

Trish retrocede un poco y desvía su mirada ante esa pregunta que salió de la nada, sus mejillas captaron un cierto rubor.

―No con ese tono.―contestó al mirarlo fijamente. ―Bueno, tengo que irme…Avísame cuando tengas otra propuesta. ―dijo al dar media vuelta para retirarse.

Este la sostuvo del brazo y la atrajo hacia él para que choque contra su pecho.

― _Tengo tantas propuestas para ti pero algunas son en privado y otras son en el momento._ _―_ le susurraba en el oído.

La rubia pestañó dos veces e hizo contacto visual nuevamente con esos ojos azules que parecían brillar. Reía internamente ante esa voz masculina y seductora que le encantaba.

― _Pero que cosas dices, Dante Sparda._

El demonio inclinaba su cabeza para asomarse al rostro de Trish y así sus labios se rosaban hasta unirse al final; ella se aferraba del cuello y él enredaba sus dedos en ese cabello rubio. Esta vez uno fue directo con el otro. Sin embargo, el muchacho esta asumiendo lo que siente con tan solo darle un abrazo a su chica para que no se escape.

La luna era como un testigo de ellos dos no solo de una noche de atracción física sino, también de una noche de puro sentimientos y emociones que duraría años.

Quizás ambas personas pueden ser algo orgullosas pero tarde o temprano uno iba a dar el primer paso ante todo, en esta noche no seria la excepción. Ellos tienen mucho por disfrutar y en futura relación.

― _Te amo, Dante._ _―_ confesaba ella entre besos que de lentamente se volvían más intensos.

 **…**

Una mano golpea fuertemente contra la pared. Una figura femenina se hallaba acorralada en una esquina de la agencia. Ella estaba tan perdida en esos ojos azul cielo y él no dejaba de mirarla fijamente a esos ojos rojos lava. Tan intimidantes por ambos lados que sentían esa extraña sensación en el interior de su pecho, como una daga en el corazón.

No había mucho que decir entre ellos dos porque la situación era inesperada. Vergil cuando apenas encontró a Anggela la acorralo contra la pared, por un segundo ella creía que la iba a matar pero no. Él buscaba otra cosa…

― ¿Por qué me haces esto? ―preguntaba al apoyar sus manos en el pecho del visitante.

―P-Porque necesito confirmar algo. ―respondía fríamente al mirar los labios de ella, luego veía el rubor en las mejillas.

― ¿Confirmar?

Vergil asentía con la cabeza y lentamente su rostro se aproximaba a ella. No había marcha atrás porque Anggela estaba sin salida pero… ¿Por qué quiere escaparse de él? ¿Por qué quiere esconderse? Permaneció inmóvil hasta esperar que sus labios choquen con los suyos.

― _Solo un sentimiento, solo un sentimiento._ _―_ repetía constantemente el muchacho en su cabeza.

Cuando sus labios fueron correspondidos por la pareja, Anggela abrazaba tan fuertemente para no dejarlo ir y Vergil apoyaba sus manos en la cintura de ella. Ambos se estaban aferrando para mantener sus labios sellados…

― _Solo un sentimiento. ―_ se decía la joven en su cabeza y sus ojos estaban cerrados para disfrutar el cariño que ellos dos transmitían. ―Creo que descubrí lo que querías confirmar, Vergil― separaba sus labios. Reía complacida y divertida, ―Te enamoraste de mí.

Él pestañó dos veces y con sus mejillas algo coloradas. Desvió su mirada por unos segundos porque trataba de aclararse la garganta.

― _S-Supongo que sí, pequeña mocosa.―_ le susurraba en el oído en un tono suave y algo cariñoso. La Azabache suspiro pesadamente por haber escuchado "pequeña mocosa" porque sabe que este sujeto se estaba burlando de ella.

― _Te odio, Vergil―_ musitó en tono burlón. ― _Solo es un sentimiento ¿no?_

― _El sentimiento es mutuo…Anggela._

El muchacho apoyaba la palma de su mano en la cabeza de su chica, quien seguía colorada por ese extraño comportamiento.

Ellos estaban experimentando una extraña sensación y mutuamente necesitaban confirmarlo. Quizás ciertas acciones fueron inesperadas pero los hermanos Sparda querían comprobarlo; Dante ama a Trish y Vergil ama a Anggela, también puede que uno tenía los sentimientos más congelados que el otro y lo mismo se podía decir por las chicas; pero de algo que si estaban seguros era que cada uno creaba _su propio infierno de emociones…_

―Anggela, tu eres la causante de crear mi infierno. ―decía este al darle la espalda y ella no sabía si se trataba de algo bueno o malo pero quería saber ¿Cuál era el motivo?

― ¿Por qué dices eso? ―estaba confundida por esa palabra.

―Porque…Causaste que me enamore de ti, que piense en ti. ―Tomaba una pausa y luego proseguía para explicarse. ―Por eso eres mi pequeño infierno, me hechizaste con un sentimiento...

― ¿ _Amor?_

Vergil afirmaba con la cabeza y la joven pronto se fue a abrazarlo por la espalda expresando su cariño.

― _T-Te amo, Anggela._ _―_ fue cortante pero su tono era suave.

―Y-Yo también te amo Vergil, otro día salimos ¿sí? ―ella le guiñaba el ojo izquierdo y provocó un rubor en las mejillas de cierto demonio.

― _Aww que tiernos―_ otra voz masculina se oyó dentro del lugar. Ambos se giraron bruscamente y Dante estaba con Trish que se burlaba de Vergil.

― ¡Cállate, Dante! ―exclamaron ellos dos al mismo tiempo.

Trish sonreía ampliamente al igual que su pareja y se quedaron contemplando como la joven se despedía de la visita inesperada. Tenían que admitir que Vergil e Anggela eran iguales, solo que ella sería como la versión femenina de joven.

―Pronto tendremos una boda. ―se burlaba la rubia al mirar a ese par.

― ¿Una boda? Yo creí que serían dos.

La rubia le da un golpe al hombro de Dante que ni siquiera le dolió, aun así no se esperaba que este dijera sobre otra posible boda.

―Deja de bromear y vamos a trabajar. ―contradecía ella apoyando ambas manos en su cintura.

―Pues, claro que si mujer. ―acepto este al colocarse una rosa roja en su boca y fue preparando a _rebellion. ―_ Después te invito un helado. ―le guiñó el ojo derecho a su chica. Veía que afirma con la cabeza.

* * *

 **Fin~**

* * *

 **(1)** _Esa frase la inventó su servidora y no es una broma, es enserio. No es tan wao, pero fue una pequeña frase que me inspiró para crear este fanfic._

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **¿Corto, Cursi?**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado :D**_

 _ **N/A: Me disculpo si tiene algunos errores, también me disculpo por tardar tanto en dar este regalo a mi querida amiga VikaDan. :/ Y espero que te haya gustado este fanfic. Sé que el fanfic quedo como en un final abierto, aun no sé si me siento como preparada para hacer un long fic para el fandom de DMC xD jajaj por ahora creo que serán one-shot**_

 _ **¡Me despido por hoy!**_

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
